


Needs.

by Goldf_sh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cheating, F/M, Fake Marriage, Gen, Marriage Counseling, No Hogwarts, Smut, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldf_sh/pseuds/Goldf_sh
Summary: “I have needs he never satisfies.” I sobbed“But I can” he smiles.~Olivia and Tom were high school sweethearts and married soon after graduation. Married life is not the dream it’s chalked up to be, though. They almost immediately have problems, leading to them getting marriage counseling, where Olivia meets Draco Malfoy, a man with a strange name. But draws her in more then Tom ever could.(The base idea of Draco Malfoy being a therapist was inspired by Romanshome soon to be book. It hasn’t started yet, so hopefully it’s different lmao.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, Magic and stuff doesn’t exist (or at least isn’t known to the characters) it’s a muggle AU

Screaming.   
  


_Again_   
  


We were fighting for what felt like the 10th time this week. It seemed like every little thing could break us out into a fight. This time? I got the wrong milk at the store. It’s all the fucking same anyway, why the hell does it matter? To Tom it does, apparently.   
  


Of course, it didn’t start like this, it never does. We were the perfect couple in High school. Voted most likely to get married, best couple, cutest pairing, anything you could think of. And they were right, we were adorable. He was the perfect Boyfriend, and I was the best Girlfriend I could be. So when he got down on one knee a late May evening. Of course I said yes.   
  


I wanted everything to stay perfect

so much so, The thought of everything tumbling down wasn’t even a thought in my head. Our wedding was everything and anything a person could ask for. Our marriage was perfect.   
  


for about a month.   
  


We found out things about each other we didn’t even _think_ about. On a base level, we seemed compatible. Until you realize we’re _human fucking beings._ The constant arguing started soon after. We’ve been married a year and 3 months. I’ve been counting down to the hours. We somehow held it together for guests. Which was the only time we seemed to even _look_ like we were getting along. 

so I booked marriage counseling As much as it hurt both of us to admit, we weren’t soulmates. But neither of us could admit we were wrong. So no shit we try to fix things, it won’t work, but we should at least _try._

I rolled my eyes at Tom and walked off. He shouted behind me, but knew better then to bring the fight to my office. It’s one of the few places we had never fought in and I’d like to keep it that way. 

~

We both managed to make breakfast, get ready, get into the car, and drive to the counseling office without fighting. Albeit, we only said about two words because that’s all we can get out before one of us snaps at the other. Maybe a year ago, a morning without fights could've happened and I would’ve cancelled the counseling appointment all together. But we need this. 

_I_ need this.

We walked into the office, Tom sat down while I did the talking to the secretary.   
  


“hello, we have an appointment with..” I tried to remember his name, it was very strange. Nothing I’ve heard before “I wanna say his name is a constellation or something..?” The secretary nodded “mr. Draco Malfoy?” He asked. I nodded. “He should be out in a few minutes, he’s rather new here so your his first ever client in this office!” The man said cheerfully. I smiled and sat next to Tom. He payed no mind to me, not even glancing my way.   
  


a door opened across the room from us. Out stepped a man

”Mrs. and Mr. Kard?” A deeper voice said. 

that was Draco Malfoy.

  
_And he was **hot.**_


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just FYI if you didn’t come from my  
> Other story. I have another D.M story if a Muggle AU isn’t really your thing. :)

“Now, how long have you two been married?” The tall man said when we sat down.   
  


“a year and three months” I stated. Not caring for my husband’s look of surprise as he was counting on his fingers.   
  


Draco hummed “and when did these..” he trailed off “..fights start happening?” He leaned forward intently. “About a month after we got married.” Tom said with his brows furrowed, realizing that we hadn’t even been married _five weeks_ before we were at each other’s necks.   
  


He looked at Tom for moment and then at me “if you don’t mind me asking” he started, looking directly at me even though the question was directed at both of us.   
  


“why do you think you got married, then?”

my eyes widened a bit at his bluntness. “We-we were high school sweethearts, you could say. We were voted for alllll the titles in the year book that had anything to do with romance.” Tom interjected, Draco tore his glance away from me and onto the man next to me

”and we both hate to admit we were wrong, I suppose.” I started “now it’s almost a daily thing at this point. I just want to fix it” I said, my voice breaking. I wasn’t exactly sure why I was crying 

but it most _definitely_ not over my husband. 


	3. 3

We obviously did not fix anything in the first meeting. I’d like to say it was a start.

But we’re beyond fixing.

“I think we should switch therapists.” Tom said breaking the silence that had trapped us. I quirked a brow “he seemed fine enough” I responded, “Liv, did you _see_ how he looked at you? He was basically eye-fucking you.” I rolled my eyes. Tom always seemed to over exaggerate things. I scoffed at him, not wanting to continue this bullshit of a conversation. How could he judge a man so harshly based on a thirty minute first meeting? 

“You probably want to fuck him, too” he muttered, too bad I have very sharp hearing. “Excuse me? You think I’d cheat on you?” He scoffed “I’ve seen how you and your male co-workers talk _Liv”_ he said, venom lacing his tone. “I know I’ve done shitty things, but I’m not a _scumbag_ ,Thomas.” I glared at the man. I never saw Tom as very insecure, but I suppose jealousy brings out a lot in people. 

“Look, I think Mr. Malfoy could help us. We clearly fucking need it.” We stopped at a red light. Tom scoffed, “maybe you need therapy. You can go to him maybe his _dick_ is better therapy then his words.” We pulled into our driveway. I got out, “I’m done with this conversation. Come talk to me when you become a _man_ not an _insecure teenager_ like how your fucking acting.” I marched inside, he stood there, I didn’t know what expression he had, all I knew is he stood there. I went into my office and locked the door.   
  


yeah, we’re beyond fixing.   
  


~  
  


The next week, I had to go alone, Tom had gotten a stomach flu, I would’ve canceled it. But Tom kept saying to go and see if he’d do anything. So I did it out of spite, nothing more, nothing less. Mr. Malfoy was hot as fuck, but I was _not_ about to simultaneously make a man lose his job _and_ ruin my already cracked marriage.   
  


In the waiting room, I took a look at my engagement ring, a blue diamond, blue had always been my favorite color, one of the only facts that Tom had remembered enough to know to get it for an engagement ring. Or maybe he guessed, I’m not sure, really. His proposal to me seemed out of a fairy tale, it was at a fancy restaurant, and everyone clapped once I said yes. But strangely, I wasn’t as happy as I once was about saying ‘yes’. I just feel..

 _Numb_ , I suppose.   
  


Not good nor bad. I often found myself dreaming at night about if I hadn’t said yes, and we went our separate ways. Maybe I would’ve found someone better. At the time, Tom seemed perfect, and all the people around me agreed saying he ‘was a catch’ and ‘you found yourself a keeper’. I wonder how they’d think if they knew I was sitting in a marriage counselor’s office _alone_ because my husband said to, to see if I’d _cheat on him._  
  


“miss. Kard, I’m ready for you” the familiar voice said. I quickly got up and walked into the comfy room. It had two couches, one grey, lined with pillows, and even had a blanket on the back. Obviously for decoration. The other was also grey, but was void of any comfort items. Only a clipboard and pen. A false sense of comfort, I suppose.   
  


“Now, if you don’t mind me asking, why don’t Mr. Kard here with us today?” He asked. I looked at him, not in his eyes, but at him. “He has a stomach flu. He told me to come here.” I realized how stupid I sounded, was I really gonna tell him I came here out of spite to prove I wasn’t a cheater?

I would have to. 

He hummed, “Now, you stated while setting up this appointment, you had concerns about him being _insecure_ recently?” I nodded.   
  


here we go. 

“After we met last week, we got into an argument in the car, saying he thought I was going to cheat on him” I said nervously, looking him in the eyes for what seemed like the first time.   
  


He was probably around my age, early 20s, bleach blonde hair. Thin but also _built as hell_. He wore a professional black suit. It suited him quite well, I must say.   
  


“Is there anyone that he would be concerned about you cheating on him with?” He said finally. I sighed “my male co-workers. I don’t have anything outside of work with them, the most he’s seen is whenever we’re talking outside of the building if he has to pick me up.” I replied. He nodded and chuckled “seems like he may have some trust issues, anyone else?” He smiled for a moment.   
  


“Erm, yes. You.” I blurted out. I looked up at him, he looked a bit taken aback. He let out a laugh. “Is that why he sent you here? To see if you’d cheat” he said in a clearly different tone. Much more casual then his previous. I looked at him shocked. I nodded. “I was going to cancel the appointment and then he told me to go, he was certain that you were interested in me” I said. He chuckled “Now, Miss. Kard, you are definitely my type. I don’t have relationships with patients, as per contract, I’m sure you can understand.” He chuckled, eyeing me up and down. I nodded “yes, of course. You are very handsome, but I’d never _cheat._ “ I stated.   
  


We talked a bit more, before the hour was up. I had a bad feeling as I pulled up to our house.   
  


Especially when I saw Tom looking out the window panicked. 


	4. 4

The pit in my stomach sunk more. I got out and rushed to the bedroom, had Tom gotten injured? Even though we weren’t meant for each other, didn’t mean I didn’t care for him. I rushed down the hall as the door opened.

A women, barely dressed, hair a mess.

He had fucked another woman.

_**in our motherfucking bedroom.** _

“Liv, it isn’t what it looks like” Tom said.   
  


“Get the fuck out.” Is all I could muster. The woman and Tom looked at me, confused.   
  


“Get the fuck out and never fucking come back. You’ll be getting divorce papers in the mail wherever you must stay. To think I loved you for one second. And especially after you accuse _me_ of cheating?! I never want to see you _again_ Thomas.” I sneered, venom lacing every word. The two of them slowly walked out of the house. Before the door shut I heard a single word leave my formal husband’s mouth.   
  


“Slut”

I marched to the door, and slapped the shit out of him. I pushed the two out. Tom was never muscular, and I was always above average strength. I wasn’t sure what just happened. But one thing _was_ certain. 

I was never seeing that man again. 

~

I had called the counselor’s office, telling them to cancel all future appointments. I told them I caught him cheating and that no amount of cheating would save us. I felt relieved. For once I felt actually certain about something. 

I had decided for this occasion I’d treat myself by going to a nice restaurant. Tom and I never even ate out, rarely even stepping out of the house together. It was nice to do something fun without worrying about what’ll happen when I got home. Inner piece, I think it’s called. 

“table for one, please.” I smiled at the waitress. She led me to a singles booth. I got a coke and sipped slowly. I could finally take things slow, I deserved it, frankly. 

Scanning over the restaurant, being on the second floor, I could oversee everyone eating. I saw one familiar bleach blonde head.

Mr. Malfoy.

He was also eating at a singles table. I must’ve been staring for quite a long time, because he looked up and directly at me.

We locked eyes, not knowing what to do, I smiled and waved. He simply smiled back. Suddenly he got up, I assumed to leave, but instead of going to the door, he walked up the steps and to my table, taking the seat across from me.

”couldn’t help but notice you staring at me from here, already over Thomas, I see?” He smiled.   
  


“Yeah, I should’ve seen it coming anyway” I laughed a bit 

“it’s his loss anyway, you seem to be quite the catch” he flirted

to say my face was red was an understatement.


	5. 5

My time with Mr. Malfoy was well spent. If Tom could move on _while we were still in a relationship ,_ then I sure as hell can move on.   
  


I still felt bad though.   
  


My friends told me to get out there once I’m ready. If not to show Tom that he has no affect on me, then for _myself._  
  


And boy, did I need it. I had spent the entire time we were married thinking about what _he_ wanted. What _he_ wanted for dinner, what lingerie _he_ would find sexy. And for what? Mediocre sex? I should’ve left him after he took my virginity if I knew he was never going to improve.   
  


My friends and I decided that we were gonna let go for just one night. Get so drunk we don’t even remember waking up the day before, I was feeling myself and I knew I deserved it.   
  


I knew I was gorgeous, contrary to what most men thought, I didn’t need them to call me that. I didn’t need them to tell me facts, I had dark hair, that while I got sad in middle school because I didn’t have blonde or lighter hair, I grew to love. I also was built like a pencil, but that just meant I could dance without my bones cracking.   
  


_I was hot._

I got into the back of the car with about five of my girl friends, save for one guy. They all immediately started gassing me up when I got into the car, it was something we always did when we went out. I missed it, I had missed out on all our group outings since I got married. Now that that was done with. I could finally have fun.   
  


~  
  


We pulled up to the club, walking in the first thing I noticed was the flashing lights. _Definitely_ should’ve put a sign outside. We entered the dance floor as a group but inevitably got separated by our own endeavors.   


After god knows how long of me dancing, I went up to the bar. Almost like I was expecting it, a white head of hair sat next to the only open seat.   


Mr. Malfoy. 


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update yesterday, sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger lmao.

I scoffed, couldn’t get much more ironic, could it? Is he the only bleach blonde in town?   
  


“Funny seeing you here” I grinned at him as I sat down. He perked up as he saw me, “likewise” he smirked. “A Bloody Mary for the lovely lady?” I shook my head “more of a whiskey girl, but I just need alcohol right now, clubs don’t really get fun until you can’t feel your legs, you know” I laughed. He smiled and nodded. “Bartender!” The woman across the counter looked over, “two double shots of whiskey over here!” He called. The girl nodded.   
  


“you drink Whiskey too? You don’t seem like the type” he shakes his head “oh god no, I think it’s absolutely horrid. But might as well get drunk with you at the same rate” we laughed.   
  


~

God knows how many drinks we got. But we were wasted beyond any imagination. And we _definitely_ weren’t driving. One of my only sober friends called us an Uber, Mr. Malfoy kept saying things, but everything I heard that wasn’t repeated fifteen times at _least_ was in one ear and out the other. It didn’t help that what he was saying was actual gibberish.

We got into the black car and started moving. It felt weird being drunk, not that I hadn’t gotten drunk while married, it was always drinking because of _stress_ or because we were fighting. This drunkenness was pure, drunk for the sake of being drunk. It was nice.   
  


The car stopped suddenly, I looked out the window and saw my house, how'd we get here so goddamn fast? I opened the door and stumbled into the house. Mr. Malfoy didn’t follow me out, so I assumed he was to be dropped off next.   
  


I plopped onto my couch and was out like a light. 


End file.
